disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney Wiki:Que Hacer y Que No/Ejemplo 2
Esta página contiene falsa información ya que se usa como ejemplo, así que NO la usas en artículos del wiki Ally Wiggan' es la vecina y una de las mejores amigas de Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher. Vive en Danville en Maple Drive, a través de la casa de Phineas y Ferb, con su madre Jenna Wiggan. Isabella está muy enamorada de Phineas (aunque él no parece notarlo. Podemos ver que esto la molesta cuando su cabeza "explota" en Francia.) y se mantiene la mayor parte del tiempo participando en ayudar con sus proyectos y los de Ferb. Sin embargo, no le cuenta a Phineas. También pasa tiempo esforzándose en las estampillas de Las Chicas Exploradoras y es gran amiga de las miembros de su tropa en Las Exploradoras. Es la deuteragonista femenina de Phineas and Ferb y su voz es la de la estrella de Icarly, Miranda Cosgrove. Allison Courtney Wiggan nació de una madre Mexicana, Jenna Smith-Wiggan y de su padre Daniel Wiggan. En algún punto de su vida, conoció y se hizo amiga de Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher. Su amistad con Phineas se crea en algún lugar a lo largo del camino profundo del amor, y él es ahora el chico que le gusta. Aunque no se sabe cuando, Isabella se unió a las Pequeñas Chispas y luego a Las Exploradoras y trabajó duro para ser la líder. Vida Presente Ally vive en Danville en Maple Drive con su madre en la casa directamente a través de la calle de la Casa Flynn-Fletcher. Frecuentemente participa en los proyectos de Phineas y Ferb, ayudando en la construcción y manteniendo el orden. Isabella es dueña y se encarga de una chihuahua llamada Pinky, que es una agente encubierta, como Perry. Cuando está ocupada, Ally trabaja diligentemente manteniendo su posición en las Chicas Exploradoras y ganando insignias de logros. Actualmente, es la capitana de las Exploradoras 46231. Sus miembros son Gretchen, Milly, Ginger Hirano, Katie, Holly y Adyson, que no solo la consideran una líder sino una gran amiga. Personalidad Ally es alegre, valiente, de rápido pensamiento, bella, optimista, preocupada, muy colaboradora y experta en hacer amistades. Es muy ansiosa en ayudar en cualquiera de las grandes ideas de Phineas y Ferb. Cuando ella participa con Phineas y Ferb en sus enredos, es una diversión para ella, su aspiración de ganar insignias de exploradora, o simplemente estar con Phineas. Viene cada día sólo para verlo, como se ve en la canción What'cha Doin? ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). Ella es bastante optimista, pero es también preocupada, y se preocupa por la gente en algunas ocasiones. Isabella es simpática y podría ayudar a personas que lo necesitan. Fue demostrado cuando mostró preocupación por Candance cuando estaba muy nerviosa en llamar a Jeremy y hablar con él ("Out to Launch") y cuando sacó a Phineas y Ferb de su hipnotismo ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). Estando en las Exploradoras, Ally es una líder muy capaz. Es de mente brillante y responsable en enfrentar las emergencias y disgustos, diciéndole que hacer a todos excepto a Phineas. Sin embargo, se pone celosa fácilmente, y se frustrará si Phineas le esta dando mucha atención a otra que no sea Isabella, o cuando Phineas expresa que Meap es lindo, pero no ella ("That Sinking Feeling", "The Chronicles of Meap"). Como Isabella disfruta de la atención, ella muestra abiertamente su envidia y descontento cuando no está recibiendo nada, como en el que su Pequeña Chispa, Melissa, le mostró más atención y admiración a Candance que a ella. ("We Call it Maze"). Aunque Ally sea dulce y adorable, se pone enojada bastante fácil. Una vez se salió de control cuando alguien además de ella o Phineas usó su frase. En tal escenario, ella expresaría estar molesta y enfrentará a menudo al abusivo, físicamente. Uno de esos momentos fue cuando Suzy y Candace repitieron su eslogan personal "¿Qué están haciendo?". Ally ha demostrado por lo menos dos veces que ella tiene un comportamiento tortuoso, aprovechando las situaciones para su propio beneficio. Estos casos incluyen apostar de inmediato por la apuesta de Baljeet sobre el calamar contra Buford ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). También compra un juego con el carny Shady Joe cuando una bolo de bolos construida por Phineas y Ferb derriba todos los pins (junto al soporte), aunque Shady Joe está mintiendo al tener los pernos pegados en el estante. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Administración